doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Elizabeth I.
Elizabeth I., auch bekannt unter dem Namen The Virgin Queen oder The Maiden Queen („Die jungfräuliche Königin“), Gloriana oder Good Queen Bess(* 7. September 1533 in Greenwich; † 24. März 1603 in Richmond), war von 1558 bis 1603 Königin von England. Der Doctor und die Königin Der Erste Doctor und seine Begleiter beobachten mittels des Raum-Zeit-Visualisierers ein Gespräch zwischen Elizabeth und William Shakespeare. Darin lobt sie seine Arbeit und zeigt sich besonders begeistert von seinem Stück über Falstaff. Sie schlägt ihm vor, ein neues Stück mit dieser Figur zu schreiben, dieses könnte Falstaff in Love heißen. Shakespeare ist nicht ganz so begeistert von der Idee (The Chase). Zwischen dieser Situation und der ersten Begegnung des Sechsten Doctors mit Evelyn Smythe muss es zu einem Treffen des Doctors mit der Königin gekommen sein, denn der Sechste Doctor erwähnt seine Bekanntschaft mit Elizabeth (The Marian Conspiracy). Im Jahr 1599 kommt es dann zu einer weiteren Begegnung zwischen der Queen und dem Doctor in dessen zehnter Inkarnation. Allerdings ist die inzwischen schon ältere Queen nicht sehr gut auf den Doctor zu sprechen, denn sie will ihn köpfen lassen. Den Grund kennt der Doctor zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht (The Shakespeare Code). Später in seinem Leben hält sich der Zehnte Doctor im Jahre 1562 am Hofe Elizabeths auf, um eine Invasion des Zygonen zu verhindern. Er geht davon aus, dass die Königin selbst ein gestaltveränderter Zygone ist und versucht sie in eine Falle zu locken. Zu diesem Zweck bändelt er mit ihr an und gibt ihr auch ein Heiratsversprechen, um dann festzustellen, dass nicht Elizabeth sondern ihr Pferd der Zygone ist. So muss er wohl oder übel sein Versprechen einlösen und verschwindet kurz darauf in seiner TARDIS (The Day of the Doctor). Dies erklärt die wütende Königin, der er viele Jahre später im Globe Theatre wieder begegnet. Nach seiner Flucht aus dem 16. Jahrhundert landet der Doctor auf der Ood Sphere und prahlt der Doctor gegenüber Ood Sigma, er hätte die jungfräuliche Königin geheiratet - jungfräulich sei sie jedoch nicht gewesen (The End of Time). Elizabeth X., eine Nachfahrin Elizabeths deutet an, der Doctor hätte ein "Verhältnis" mit der Königin gehabt (The Beast Below). Auch der Dream Lord erwähnt diese Beziehung (Amy's Choice). Als der Zwölfte Doctor im Jahr 1588 landet, will er es tunlichst vermeiden, der Königin zu begegnen (The Lost Magic). 016 elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth in The Chase 190 elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth in The Shakespeare Code 262 elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth in The Day of the Doctor Die reale Elizabeth Elizabeth war die Tochter von Heinrich VIII. aus dessen zweiter Ehe und das fünfte und letzte Mitglied der Tudor-Dynastie auf dem englischen Thron. Ihre Regierungszeit als Königin von England und Irland von 1558 bis 1603 ist heute als Elisabethanisches Zeitalter bekannt. In dieser Zeit erhielt die Anglikanische Kirche ihre endgültige Ausprägung, entstanden zahlreiche Werke William Shakespeares, wurde die moderne Wissenschaft mit Francis Bacon begründet und die Welt von Francis Drake umsegelt. Die erste englische Kolonie in Amerika wurde in dieser Zeit gegründet und zu ihren Ehren Virginia benannt. Externer Link *Elizabeth in der Wikipedia Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Menschen (16. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Familie des Doctors Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren Kategorie:Adlige Kategorie:Opfer der Zygonen